This Phase I study will begin to develop and pilot test a culturally sensitive, theory-based, and commercially viable curriculum within an interactive videodisc format to help African-American adolescents achieve and maintain cigarette smoking abstinence. Sequentially, the study will construct a curriculum for smoking cessation and relapse prevention, produce interactive videodiscs containing two sessions of that curriculum, and test the efficacy of the videodisc sessions in a controlled, randomized design. Outcome measures for the study are cognitive and behavioral indicators of smoking cessation. Concurrently, the study will determine the acceptability of interactive videodisc as a delivery mechanism for smoking cessation and relapse prevention among African-American adolescents. The study will also isolate the differential effects of the videodisc between female and male African-American adolescents. If videodisc intervention reduces significantly adolescents' use of tobacco and positively affects related variables, the investigators will move the research into Phase II for large-scale development and testing. Subsequently, in Phase III, the videodiscs will be prepared for commercial dissemination and wide-scale distribution. The long-term objective of the research is to produce an inexpensive, efficacious, and attractive intervention to help African-American adolescents stop smoking and avoid tobacco use relapse.